


Christmas At April

by charasavannah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Curse, M/M, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charasavannah/pseuds/charasavannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through love and friendship we can create the illusion for the moment that we are not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas At April

Ronald Weasley standing in front of the pale blue door. Gathering all his Gryffindor courage and bravery. His hand already gripped the handle for so long the handle goes slippery by his sweat.  
“Its fucking easy, just open the door. Where are the brave Gryffindor” he muttering. But he just can’t.  
For bloody 4 months he can't open the door and meeting the man inside. The most brave thing he did just seeing the man by the window but the time tickling he didn’t have more time. He must open the door now. Meeting his biggest fear and failure.   
”This is the last I can do for Harry, I can do it” he said. Take a deep breath he open the door, the room painted in pale blue color- as usual for mental hospital room. The only occupant of the room was sitting in the bed finishing his knitting. He wore red sweater with big H letter in front of it, the sweaters is too big for him clearly not his clothes.   
Even though Ron know the pureblood was a patient mental wing at St Mungo. He just cant wrap the truth in his head that Draco Malfoy was stuck at the memories 4 months ago, suffered dark curse and been treated for 4 months but his conditions worsened by day. The residue dark curse he got at attack on new years party makes the healer said that Draco only has time for one week.   
“And its my fault if only I could save him” chided ron for himself.  
“Ron” said the blonde,”Where harry ? he said he go home with you,tomorrow is christmas but that prat always left me for a mission” puffed draco,”Here, help me wrapping this up,”  
Slowly ron sit on the bed with all the gift- all knitted sweaters and gloves – and the wrapper. “Harry got held up by Kingsley, draco. you the one who dated an auror of course know how it end” teased Ron,trying so hard to make everything normal.  
Draco snorted,”yeah, that’s my fault I am dating the golden boy with hero complex. Look, is this sweaters fit for ginny ?”  
Draco’s blonde hair not bright anymore, ron noted.” Nah its fit for her”  
Draco smile,” I am glad, I cant wait for Christmast. Harry will home and everyone will back home too and their face when I give them a knitted handmade” draco broke to giggling.  
Ron blinked his eyes rapidly to stop his tears. Four months ago both Ron and Harry go to mission with their aurors team just a week before christmas. The pain of being auror was you can't pick your holiday but they’re promised to back home for chrismas.   
Total aurors who sent for mission was 6 person but only two who came back. Ron and his fellow auror. Harry didn’t come home that night. The mission goes wrong, the building explode by some dark magic and the building goes down buried everyone inside. There was uproar when Kingsley told the entire family the bad news, everyone take the news so hard that not anyone noticing Draco got unresponsive.   
Ron noticed it first, the way draco body frozen, a sheer horror in his face and the shallow yet glazed eyes. That time Ron swore to protect the love of his late bestfriend yet he failed. Draco can't accept Harry not coming home, he pretend Harry was on mission and acted as usual. At the new years party some dark wizards attack the burrow –death of the savior makes dark wizards active again. It was their mistake to underestimate the heroes of the war. Only for two hours everything got under control but the loss of his lover make Draco not fighting and the result was he got nasty dark curse. Even though the curse lifted the residue still inside killing Draco slowly. Potion, curse breaking and healers can't make it stop only slowed it.  
Draco is humming some christmas song under his breath while he and Ron wrapping the gift.  
“Done” exclaimed draco,” now you could take it under christmast tree at the burrow,”  
Ron is taken a back,” why? You could do it yourself, mate”  
“Of course not silly, harry wouldn’t find me if I go there”  
The redhead swallow the lump in his throat,”You should come home mate tomorrow is Christmas and you shouldn’t stuck in here for it,”  
“Really? I could go home,”  
“of course mate,” rasped ron.  
The sky was clear, with no indication of snow. Of course, its April now. But inside The burrow christmast tree was up, decorations was all over the rooms. Everyone inside the house wore handmade sweaters made by the blonde. There under the tree, laying innocently a lot of gift for the savior and his lover. For Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy that never be picked nor opened. Because both of them was resting peacefully now beside each other at Godric Hollow graveyard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading :)


End file.
